Operation: MAKE KONOHA SEXY!
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: Watch in sick fasination as our favorite characters are turned into babes...so that they will make babies! Lots of pairings...mostly traditional..
1. Mission info

A/N: I LOVE THIS STORY! That is all!

#

A pair of dark blue eyes gazed lazilly up at the large busted figure in front of her.

"Tsunade.." the annoyed woman in her chair complained.

Quickly snaping out of the stupor she was in, the Hokage stopped staring at the rainbow colored hair in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry..well as you may know, I asked that you come to Konoha for a reason" Tsunade paused.

"Continue, I haven't all day" the woman drawled(sp?), quirking an eyebrow at the woman in front of her.

"You see", Tsunade said, "Recently, I have noticed a slow decline in population of the ninja in my village. And I heard you were the best so..."

Suddenly, the rainbow haired women jumped up, her brightly colored clothes hugging the curves of her body.

"AH HA! You have called me, on an important mission! For you see, what do you need to do to have a baby?"

A golden eyebrow arched.

"Have sex?" Tsunade replied, somewhat cautious of the insane woman in front of her.

"EXACTLY! And why do peole have sex?"

Both eyebrow now...

"Because they love each other?

"WRONG! They get horney! How do you get horney?"

Tsunade looked confused.

"I don't know..."

Yuki, the woman in front of her, nodded solemnly.

"I know, that's why you called me! The answer is; Confidence, Knowledge, and..."

Tsunade leaned in, looking up at the woman in front of her, her eyes wide.

"SEXINESS!!"

The bellow almost caused Tsunade to fall out of her chair, making her grasp her desk to try and get a grip of herself.

"Ah! Okay then. Now can you please tell me how you plan to do this?" The hokage queried.

"Quite simple. First I target the most pathetic girls- but with the most potential, and boost confidence with knowledge about what THEIR man likes, and then..BAM makeover to the tenth degree." Yuki explained, before taking a deep breath.

"THEN I target the male population, taking down some confidence-or bulding it up, and giving them the knowledge that the girl that likes them is a sexy bitch...and another makeover."

Tsunade nodded, before stopping herself.

"Wait a second...how does this increase population?"

Yuki smiled insanley.

"Why with so many damn sexy people walking around...what do you think will happen?"

Tsunade nodded fully now, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Great, what do you need to begin?"

Yuki thought for a second before saying.."Any beauty product I ask for, a ware house to conduct my work, and a file on every strong ninja in the village."

Quickly nodding, Tsunade stuck out her hand for Yuki to shake.

"DEAL!"

Operation 'Make Konoha Sexy' had officialy begun.

#

Please review!

Next chapter coming REALLY soon!


	2. Hinata

A/N: TOLD YOU IT'D BE QUICK!

#

Glancing down at the paper, Yuki watched the long, blue haired girl sit by herself as she ate at some Ramen place, Ichiruka's or something

"She's pretty", Yuki mumbled, quickly glancing down at the file in her hands, which read, "Hinata Hyuuga" in bold print attached to a picture of said girl.

Sighing to herself she looked up again. " And strong...BUT not sexy, or confident...YET!"

Quickly shuting the file in her hands, and placing it in a random pocket inside her bright orange jacket, Yuki walked into the resturant, and took a seat next to the Hyuuga.

"HI, I'M YUKI" she cried, flopping an elebow onto the counter.

"AND YOU!" Yuki yelled "ARE HINATA HYUUGA! And I am here to help you get laid!" she said.

A blush spread over the pale girls face as she looked down at her purple clad lap.

"T-that's a-alright!" Hinata said, trying to ignore the neon woma next to her.

A sly grin spread across Yuki's face.

"Soooo...I hear you like a certain orange ninja named Naruto..." Hinata's entire face went red. "Oh so I'm right!" Hinata nodded. "Let me guess; you've loved him for a long time, tried to get his attention, but failed horribly" She nodded again.

"That's because you haven't been taught by me. And with my help, that boy will be on his knees, begging you to love him" Yuki exclaimed, a cocky grin taking up residence on her pale face.

Finaly, Hinata nodded, and quietly stuttered out that she'd do ANYTHING to get him to notice her.

She didn't miss the evil grin that spread across Yuki's face.

"EEEEEXCELLENT..."

#

Yelping as she was forced into the ware house, Hinata turned around sharply to look at the woman behind her.

"Okay Hinata, so you tell me you like Naruto?" She nodded. "GREAT! Now let's begin shall we?"

Hinata watched nervously as Yuki prowled around her, occasionaly muttering things like "Cute butt", or "DAMN, what a huge rack", before she finally settled in front of Hinata again.

"Strip naked"

"WHAT" Hinata gasped, quickly grabbing her clothes closer to her body.

"YOU HEARD ME! STRIP!" Yuki bellowed.

Hinata still looked reluctant.

"Look" Yuki sighed. "You are very shy. And Naruto obviously likes strong, confident women. And the only way you will fell comfortable with YOUSELF is if you are comfortable with your own NAKED body. So strip."

Still hesitantly, hinata stripped down, until only her own beautiful curvy body remained.

However, as she went to set her clothes aside, Yuki grabbed them and threw them into a random bon fire.

"Yuki! What are you- MY CLOTHES!" Hinata wheezed, proectivley holding her nude form.

"MUCH BETTER! Those were so ugly...Now to build confidence!" Yuki grinned, before evily stalking towards Hinata.

And for the first time, Hinata wondered if she had done the right thing.

# 3 hours later #

Smirking triumphitly at the woman in front of her, Yuki rubbed her hands together looking at the nude form in front of her.

"NOW, that I have turned you...I MUST DRESS YOU! And do your hair..and makeup..." Yuki mumbled.

"FIRST, is underwear!" Yuki cried, before dragging Hinata over to a random store that had just appeared out of no where.

Quickly heading over to the Lingerie, Yuki dragged poor (now confident-ish) Hinata over to a section of underwear that most strippers thought extreme.

Quickly grabbing a skimpy, black, lace v-string thong, Yuki threw it at Hinata, only grunting "here, put this on", before moving to the bra section and grabbing a sexy matching push up bra for Hinata's huge knockers.

Turning aroung, Yuki saw that she had put them on, and with an evil grin said "Okay Hinata, you're on you're way to sexiness, but first I need to blidfold you, so that I can fix the rest of you"

She never saw it coming.

# Another 3 hours later #

Slowly, the door to the ware house opened and a whole new Hinata stepped out.

Her once long blue hair had been cut up to her shoulders and curled messily, framing her pale face, and eyes that were now surrounded by smoky black eye-liner, and grey eyeshadow, making her eyes pop. Her cheeks had a light blush along the bones, and her lips had a pale pink lip gloss on them.

Sexy Face-check.

She wore a pale purple, skintight dress, with a square cut kneckline excentuating her ample bussom, one inch straps, and it went to her mid-thigh, making her black, strappy, high-heels adorned legs look like they went on for miles.

Sexy Body- check.

But the best part is, that when she walked down the street, her curvy body swaying and some asshole had the guts to yell "HEY BABY! WANNA SPEND THE NIGHT" She didn't blush and walk away.

She walked up to him, swung back a newly french-manicured hand and decked the guy so hard, he almost flew across the resturant.

"I'M NOT A PIECE OF MEAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed, before flicking her hair back and strutting-yes STRUTTING away.

And even if she didn't know it, a certain blonde haired ninja definently took notice from his place across the street.

#

PLEASE REVIEW..OR ITACHI AND THE REST OF THE ATATSUKI WON'T BE IN THIS LIKE I PLANNED!

PS: sorry for any spelling errors..but I'm not that great at spelling WITHOUT spell check.


	3. Sakura get her punk on!

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I epecialyy like this one.

#

After making sure that Naruto had seen Hinata (she could have sworn Naruto had started to sing 'Hallelujah), Yuki descided to let that relationship start while she started her new project.

Haruna Sakura...

Indeed, right now Yuki was following the kuniochi, and it had only taken her about 5 seconds for her to decide that Sakura like some boy with chicken butt hair...

...An Uchia Sasuke...

That and that Sakura was far to self concious, otherwise she would already have the boy by the nuts.

Silently watching the female ninja blow up trees, Yuki could only think 'DAMN! That hoe is strong! I better watch my back or she'll blow me away...tehe...blow me...'

After watching the tenth tree die a rather horrible death, Yuki decided she had, had enough.

"HELLO SAKURA! I'M AYUMI YUKI!! AND I've come to get you laid!"

Yuki almost lost her head when she had 6 kunai thrown at it.

'Note to self: Never sneak up on a ninja!' Yuki thought, rubbing her head.

Slowly, Yuki watched as what she said sunk in, and Sakura did something she never had ANY person do to her before...

"Sure, whatever" And Sakura shrugged, following a gob smacked Yuki to the ware house.

#

After overcoming her shock, Yuki shoved the now large busted woman into the tin building.

"Now Sakura" Yuki drawled, looking the pinkette up and down. "It has come to my attention that you are (currently) hoplessly in love with a certain Sasuke Uchia"

At his name, Sakura's eyes widened and a deep pain settled in the depths of her green eyes.

When Yuki saw this pain, she inwardly smirked 'Perfect'.

"Ahh, so he's hurt you.." Sakura nodded, tears filling her eyes.

SMACK!

Shocked, Sakura looked up at Yuki, holding her stinging cheek.

"DO. NOT. CRY!" She bellowed.

Sakura continued to stare.

"You said you wanted to be stronger?" Sakura nodded. "THEN IGNORE HIM! HE MAKES YOU WEAK! Treat him how he treats you...and let out your inner you..."

Suddenly smiling, Yuki turned to Sakura.

"NOW! I'm gonna teach you how to love yourself...and curse like a sailor..."

# 2 Hours later #

Standing in front of a hardened Sakura, Yuki couldn't help but grin at her accomplishment.

"Sooo Sakura...

WHAT ARE YOU!"

Instantly, Sakura responed by yelling "I'M A TOUGH ASS BITCH!".

"WONDERFUL!...

Now for the hard part..." Yuki said, quickly grabbing Sakura and bringing her towards the same random shop, sending pink clothes flying into another random bon fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Sakura screeched.

"Getting you underwear...and getting rid of those UGLY clothes..." Yuki mumbled, going to the same underwear section.

Quckly grabbing a red silk thong, and matching lace bra, she shoved them at Sakura, and barely waiting for her to be dressed, grabbed a bright orange scarf and tugged it around her eyes.

# 3 hours later #

Outside the ware house everything was calm (except for Naruto who was still stalking Hinata).

Then the ware house door slammed open and a new, very sexy Sakura stepped out.

Her onse bright pink hair had black streaks in it, and a side swept-bang covered her forehead, and her ever present head band was resting around her neck. Her eyes were surrounded by thick, smugged eyeliner, and mascara. Her cheecks only had pale peach blush, but her lips were a thick, jucy, red.

Sexy Face- check

Her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves, that only covered her hands. Her top was a chineses silk top in red, with no sleeves, and a triangle cut out where her breasts were squished together. She had a short black and red skirt on, and knee high leather boots, with VERY high heels and buckles linning the side.

Sexy Body- check

All in all, Sakura looked pretty intimidating as she stormed down the street, self confidence seeping from her pores, causing most men to drool.

Because despite what most men say...

They love a dominate woman...

Quckly parting the crowd like the red sea for Moses, Sakura (sexily) stomped through, ignoring all the stares she got...After all...

FUCK THEIR OPINIONS!!

However, in her awesomness, she did not notice Sasuke ahead of her, before she ran into him...

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU CHICKEN ASSED FUCK HEAD"

And before you ask...YES THAT  was Sakura..yelling at her 'Sasuke-kun'.

If you're surprised, imagine how Sasuke felt.

In fact, all he could do is watch as she walked away, admiring the smooth curve of her shapley ass...

#

REVIEW! Tell me which chick you want made over next!


	4. Tenten for Menmen

A/N: BWAHAHA!! Tome to reek MORE havoc!

#

After her sucsess with Hinata (Naruto was officialy stalking her, like one of Sasuke's fangirls), and Sakura (Sasuke had been avidly pursuing her...or watching her ass...who knew Sasuke was a butt man?), our rainbow haired demon had decided to set her sights on a new target...

'GOD DAMN IT!' Yuki thought angrily, glaring down at the file in her hands. 'WHY THE HELL HASN'T THIS GIRL BEEN LAID!' She thought for a second. "I mean she's; strong, self-confident, and WAY tough, I mean besides the damn crescent buns on her head she's a PACKAGE!" Yuki mumbled to herself, staring at Tenten as she sharpened a katana.

And then Tenten prosceeded to hawk a loogie at the ground, and wipe he nose with her arm.

Yuki blinked.

Finally, it dawned on her.

"SHE'S A TOM BOY!" Yuki accidentaly yelled, startling poor Tenten, who quickly jumped up, her newly sharpened katana in hand.

Ignoring the girl, Yuki jumped out from the bush she was hiding in, the tight yellow dress she wore moving with her.

"I'M YUKI! AND I'VE COME TO GET YOU LAID!"

Tenten blinked.

"Ummm, I'm sorry Yuki, but you see, I'm not into girls..."

Yuki fell over in shock.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN! I meant laid by GUYS!" Yuki screeched, her eye twitching madly.

Comprehension dawned on the brunette's face, before she shrugged and sat back down again.

"Sorry, still not interested" Tenten said, moving back to sharpen her sword.

Tenten didn't notice the evil grin that had spread across Yuki's face...Otherwise she might have run away...

"Not even to get laid by Neji?"

An eerie silence filled the clearing, as Tenten stopped sharpening her sword.

#

Unlike the other girls who allowed themselves to be shoved into the ware house, when Yuki pushed Tenten in, she got punched in the face.

Gingerly cupping her head, Yuki smiled. "Good hit kid! I like your spunk...HOWEVER, you've got a little too much.."

Confusion flashed across Tenten's pretty face.

"Look, you mostly act like a guy. And as a result, Neji and the other boys treat you as one of the guys. Now I'm not asking you to change...BUT you do need to learn the art..."

A silence filled the warehouse.

"...OF FLIRTING!"

Tenten blinked, then shrugged, waiting for her Love-sensei to instruct her.

"I am going to teach you how to walk, talk, and fuckin' BREATH flirty, until' you become ANY man's walking boner."

Yuki looked Tenten up and down, before nodding in approval...

AND TAKING THE DAMN CRESCENTS OFF HER HEAD!!

Tenten gave a short cry of protest before being silenced by Yuki's down right evil glare.

Now the REAL fun begins...

# 4 hours later #

Admittedly, it had taken longer than Yuki had hoped for, to turn Tenten into a flirt. But now, looking at the smirking end product, she KNEW it was worth it.

"Noooooww, even though you may act like a girl now, you have yet to finish your training. STRIP!"

With a saucy grin, Tenten then proceeded to do as Yuki told...only more raunchy movements were involved.

Sighing in annoyance at her 'student's' mockery, Yuki then proceeded to set the clothes on fire, and drag the naked Tenten into the same store her two previous victims-I mean STUDENTS had gotten their underwear.

Quickly grabbing a purple cotton v-string, and a lacy neon purple super bra to put her up a size, Yuki dragged the Weapons mistress back to the front, where even though she was barely dressed she was still blind folded.

# 3 hours later #

Slowly and sensually, the front door to the ware house (couchcough OF DOOM coughcough), opened to reveal, a truly sensual being.

Tenten's once long straight hair, had been cut choppily up to her breasts, and she now had side swept bangs to go with her messy curls, and neon purple streaks. Her bangs contrasted with her light purple eyeshadow,smoky black eyeliner, and black mascara, bringing out her cheek bones and now glossy lips.

Sexy Face-check.

Her legs were covered with knee-high, purple, converse, that led up to very tight black jazz short-shorts, that made her athletic butt stick out. Her once small breasts now looked quite large in the tight black wife-beater. And her arms had neon purple, fish-net gloves covering them.

Sexy Body-check.

Sexily swaying her hips, she walked down the street, winking at every cat call, or blowing a sarcastic kiss at the ruder ones.

All in all, she was doing pretty well.

Until someone had the gall to touch her tight ass.

Swinging around to look at the very ugly, fat man she bit her lip innocently before strutting over.

"You can look all you want..."

"YOU JUST CAN'T TOUCH" And with that yell, Tenten proceeded to punch the man through a concrete wall.

Straightning out her shirt, Tenten flounced away...

Completley unaware of the predatory look starting to leak into Neji's eyes as he watched her slim legs walk away...

#

I know it's cliche for her bad boy to be there whenever our girls come out, but please bear with me.

It's all about flow and reaction.

REVIEW!! They make me update!


End file.
